Some embodiments relate to a system for attaching at least one solar panel to a supporting structure of a solar module of a solar tracking unit, and a supporting structure of a solar module forming it.
At the present time, a holding system is used for the purpose of installing a set of solar panels on a solar module of a solar tracking unit, as illustrated for example in document U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,018. This holding system includes a set of longitudinal members having a longitudinally extending opening which imparts a “U”-shaped cross-section to the longitudinal members, the tops of the limbs of the “U” defining a bearing surface on which the solar panels are placed when installed. The latter are held against the edges of the extended longitudinal opening via an attachment assembly. However, use of such a longitudinal member having a “U”-shaped cross-section may be necessary to provide an arrangement at the attachment assembly which prevents the side walls of the longitudinal member forming the limbs of the “U” from moving away from each other during tightening and also prevents the same side walls forming the limbs of the “U” from approaching each other. This leads to the construction of an attachment assembly which is relatively complex to construct and install. In addition to this, the side walls of the longitudinal member forming the limbs of the “U” are not maintained separated from each other between two attachment assemblies, and are therefore free to deform when the set of solar panels mounted on the longitudinal member is subjected to forces due for example to the wind. These mechanical stresses experienced by the longitudinal member have the consequence that it deforms in order to approach a neutral fibre of the longitudinal member, making it weaker.